Rogue in Wonderland
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Rogue remembers a wonderful time in her life, which gives Gambit a few ideas of his own. a little tribute of tim burton


Rogue in Wonderland

By: Dragongoddess13

A/N: Ok, I improvised a little on Rogue's past, so forgive me if it's a little off. And I hope my translations are correct, I took a Italian not French, so if you actually speak French and my translations are really bad please et me know where I goofed, I used an internet translator and am relying solely on that. Thanks for stopping by, enjoy the story.

_**This is in honor of Tim Burton's new film Alice in Wonderland, due to come out in March (CAN'T WAIT!!!!!) **_

Oh and at some point I got fed up with writing their accents, so sorry if the change bothers you, I may switch back and forth….SORRY.

* * *

"Tell Remy, what yo t'inkin' 'bout, Cherie?" Gambit said walking up behind Rogue as she starred out into the back yard. The young mutant sat perched on the rail of her bedroom balcony, her face soft yet contemplative. She never looked toward him as she replied.

"Do yo' remember summer on the river?" she asked. He looked at her surprised.

"Why o' course chere, it was _un_ o' da best times o' da year." Gambit replied. He could see the small smile forming on her lips.

"When Ah was little, before mah powers came out, mah best friend and Ah saw Alice in Wonderland fo' the first t'ahme. We were obsessed, so one day we were playin' in her basement and we found some old Christmas l'ahghts. We took them out into her yard and hung 'um up on the old weepin' willow tree. She had this old generator and that's how we powered them." She stopped for a moment. "That n'ahght we went out and turned on the l'ahghts and had our own little tea party." Rogue finished.

"Remy t'ink 'dat sound like fun." He said. Rogue smiled.

"It was." The smile dropped off her face. "Then again, that was the past, and Ah don't think anyone can be so innocent ever again."

Gambit watched her, his eyes never leaving her profile as he stood behind her. Gambit stepped forward until he was standing directly behind her, as close as he could and leaned down, pecking her lightly on the cheek.

Rogue jumped a little startled by his actions.

"Don't think like that, chere." He said, before disappearing back into her room and out the door. She felt the heat rising on her face.

* * *

Rogue stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a big fluffy black towel and drying her hair with another. She walked straight to her dresser, puling out a pair of black boy shorts and matching spaghetti strap tank top. Rogue then threw her wet towels in the hamper by the door and turned for her bed.

As she approached she noticed a large box sitting on the foot of the bed. The box itself was white and wrapped in black ribbon tied in a bow. She also noticed a tag tucked under one of the pieces of ribbon. She picked it up realizing it was a card. She opened the envelope it was in and then read the inscription. Realizing it was written in French, she knew exactly who it was from.

_A minuit ce soir, prenez le sentier boise situe derrier le manoir a l'etang dans lebois._

_Remy obtenu ce que vous deve porter._

_J'ai eu l'espoir de la bonne taille._

_-Remy_

_(At midnight tonight, take the wooded path behind the mansion to the pond in the woods._

_Remy got this for you to wear._

_Hope I got the size right._

_-Remy)_

"What is he up to?" she mumbled to herself. Rogue looked over the box cautiously, before pulling off the bow and lid. Inside a few sheets of white tissue paper sat on top of something in a baby blue color. Peeling back the paper, Rogue lifted to baby blue object, revealing to her a sundress.

She gasped, finding it absolutely gorgeous. She held it up in front of her standing in front of the mirror. The dress itself ended a little past her knee, and had white and black embroidery of flowers and swirls in one corner of the bottom edge. It was strapless and no doubt would show off her curves.

Rogue found herself starring intently at the dress. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of it, thinking it the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

A knock came at the door, but Rogue never looked away from the mirror as she called back. "Come in."

"Hey Rogue." Wanda said, walking in with Kitty on her heels. "Can Kitty and I borrow your notes from trig?" she asked. Both girls stopped in their tracks when they saw her in front of the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Kitty asked, finding it strange that the woman who usually didn't care what she looked like was starring at herself in the mirror. Rogue turned to face the two girls, still holding the dress in front of her. "Oh wow." The girls smiled.

"Where did you get that?" Wanda asked, noticing the box on the bed.

"Remy." Rogue said a wide smile plastered on her face. Kitty chuckled.

"You're not excited are you?" she joked.

"No, not really." Rogue replied, the smile still never leaving her face.

"Then why are you smiling?" Wanda asked. Rogue shrugged.

"I don't know, I just can't stop." She continued. "He wants me to meet him tonight." she continued.

"Are you going?" Kitty asked.

"Yea, of course, but I have to find a way to get past Logan's room." Rogue said. "It seems lately he's been anticipating every time I'm off with Remy and he's there trying to scare him."

"Just scale down the trellis." Kitty said. "That's what I do when Lance…" she stopped catching herself before she said anything else incriminating. Rogue and Wanda smiled knowingly at her.

"Care to share any other secrets?" Wanda joked.

"Actually, yes." Kitty replied. "Watch out for Scott and Jean when you come back in. Sometimes they meet each other in the kitchen for a late night snack. Learned that the hard way."

"Thanks." Rogue said. Kitty nodded. Rogue walked over to the bed and set the dress on it, before turning to get her notes off her desk. She handed them to Wanda.

As the two girls walked out, Kitty turned and said; "We want full details tomorrow." Rogue smiled after her two friends, laughing as they walked away.

* * *

12:00 am

The clock struck twelve as Rogue slipped on her black flats. She stepped out onto the balcony of her room, leaving the door cracked slightly to allow her in later. She looked over the side to make sure no one was below and then swung herself out on to the trellis. As carefully as possible, Rogue climbed down, landing on the patio below without a sound.

With one last check around her, she started her journey toward the pond. It was a quick journey, her feet moving as fast as they could to get to him as fast as she could. She was so excited she was almost giddy.

As Rogue neared the end of the path she found herself straightening up her appearance, making sure her dress was straight and everything was in order. She found it somewhat amusing that she was so obsessed with how she looked for Gambit when she would never even worry about her appearance with any other guy.

Rogue stopped at the mouth of the clearing, overlooking the pond. It was nearly pitch black with only the full moon lighting the clearing. To the left she could see a dark figure, she squinted against the dark wondering if it were Gambit.

"Remy?" she questioned quietly. The figure shifted and she could see the harsh red glow of his nocturnal eyes.

"Yo' look belle Chere." She heard him say. She watched only the red glow, for that was all she could see as Gambit moved over to another part of the clearing. The red disappeared as he turned away. She was slightly confused with his plans, having no idea what they could possibly do in the pitch black of night. She, however, didn't get the chance to voice her confusion before the clearing was lit up by hundreds of glowing white icicle lights.

She was in shock, he could tell. He walked up to her standing by her side but she didn't seem to notice him.

"Remy." She said in a whispered gasp. She finally looked over at him, her eyes wide. "You…." She couldn't speak. Gambit chuckled as she turned away to look around again.

The trees near the pond were decorated with icicle lights, setting a warm glow across the water. Next to the pond was laid out a bright blue picnic blanket with covered trays of food and other such utensils.

Rogue turned back to look at Gambit and for the first time noticed what he was wearing. He had on black dress pants and white dress shirt, while over top of that he wore a crushed velvet tacky purple jacket with green lining and that extended down to his knees. She looked him up and down for a moment before it hit her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in realization. "You're the mad hatter." She continued. Gambit nodded. Rogue smiled shyly and Gambit couldn't help but notice she was holding something back.

"Tell Remy 'da truth Chere." He said. She looked up at him skeptically.

"As sweet as this all is…" she paused. "You should never wear that jacket again." Gambit chuckled.

"T'ank God, Remy was afraid yo' might like it and make 'im wear again." He sighed in mock relief and Rogue couldn't help but laugh. Stepping forward Gambit wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the picnic blanket where she sat down and he across from her.

Gambit reached for one of the covered trays and lifted the lid.

"Remy wanted to keep t'ings light since it's so late, so a little Gumbo will start 'dis meal." He said. Rogue smiled, and took the full bowl Gambit handed her. She took a bite and smiled.

"Wow, Rems, this is really good." She said.

"Merci, it is Tante Matti's famous recipe." Gambit replied taking a bite of his own. Both finished their meals silently. When they were done Gambit took her bowl and spoon and put it with his own in a basket off to the side. Then he reached for the last covered tray. He lifted the lid to reveal a platter full of her favorite double chocolate cookies.

Gambit set the platter closer to her and then over to sit next to her. She smiled lightly as she reached for a cookie. She bit into it and her smile widened. The rich creamy chocolate making her taste buds sing.

"Do yo' like 'dem?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded smiling. Gambit chuckled and reach for one himself.

"Ah don't suppose yah made these yahself too, did yah?" she asked slyly, leaning into his side absently. Gambit looked down at her amused.

"Non actually, Remy got 'dem from 'da bakery in town." He replied. He watched her as she reached for another, and leaned forward cutting her off. She looked up at him and pouted as he snatched the cookie she was reaching for.

"Hey." She whined. Gambit chuckled. He leaned forward closer to her and smirked as he watched her lean back a little away from him. Still smirking, cookie in hand, Gambit lifted it to her lips. He couldn't help but think the light blush on her cheeks was adorable.

Shyly Rogue leaned forward and took a bite of the cookie. She pulled back covering her mouth as she chewed, but mostly to hide the small smile that she was finding difficult to hold back. This was not lost on Gambit. He decided then and there to take the next step.

Gambit set the rest of the cookie down on the tray and turned back to Rogue. She still had her hand over her mouth as she chewed, so he reached forward and lightly took hold of her wrist pulling her hand away from her mouth. Her blush deepened as she realized he was leaning forward closer and closer.

He was so gentle as he laid his lips on hers. It was a sweet chaste kiss, so gentle so calm. He pulled away only thirty seconds later and looked deep into her eyes. She was flushed and her heart was beating in her ears. It took all her will power not to faint like some preppy little cliché.

Without thinking, Rogue leaned forward, capturing Gambit's lips in another kiss, and catching him off guard. Gambit smirked when she pulled away.

"Thank you." Rogue said out of the blue.

"Fo' what?" Remy asked confused. Rogue smiled leaning forward again and pecking him on the lips.

"For bringing meh to wonder land."

* * *

A/N: And so ends my tribute to Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. Please review, thanks for taking time out of you busy day to read.

-RED


End file.
